Hover Husband
by thewholedamnthing
Summary: April waddles, Jackson hovers. April hates it but what can she do? An AU one-shot where Jackson is a hover husband.


Jackson was annoying me so much. There, I said it. I love my husband, I really did; I ran out of my other wedding for him, of course I love him.

But at this moment, I am not feeling so fond of him. I had just finished a 4 hour surgery and am now hiding in the supply closet. From Jackson.

Because I know that a lecture was awaiting me from him. Ever since I became pregnant, my husband transformed into the unthinkable.

He became a hover husband. Yes, Jackson Avery, the cool and calm plastic surgeon and unflappable head of board at Grey-Sloan, who could charm the pants of anyone, was now a worrywart and a hover husband.

At first, I found it adorable but now, it was borderline annoying. He wanted me off my feet as much as possible, attempting to forbid me from surgeries he deemed too long and away from cases that required too much of 'action', as he put it.

Which was ridiculous in itself, because I am a freaking trauma surgeon. I exist where the action starts. If I could not do this, then I might as well return to Moline to graze my pigs and feed my chickens! (I am being dramatic, I know that!) And to make matters worse, Dr Hunt went along with my husband's paranoia and agreed with him.

As the head of board, Jackson had access to where I was at what time and the cases I was involved in. There was really no escape from him and should I have the minuscule opportunity to escape, Dr Hunt was there to put a dent to my plans.

And thus, I am hiding now. I saw my husband standing in the gallery, intently observing me in the OR, with furrowing brows and arms crossed across his chest and a look of discontent on his face. And I knew what was awaiting me.

10 minutes have passed and my feet are getting tired and aching and yes, I do realise that this is not a very well thought out plan. I am hiding in a place without any seats and I clearly cannot keep this up.

I peeked my head out of the door. The coast was clear. No sight of Hover Avery. Oohhhh! That is a nice nickname! I decided to make a dash for another supply closet that I knew had chairs in them. Hard and old ones, but chairs nevertheless.

 _April!_

Damn it! I was so close to making my escape but Hover Avery has found me. Or maybe I should pretend that I didn't hear him. I'm pregnant, such things do happen. Granted, it is rare but it does happen.

I decide to follow through with that plan and walked down the corridor quickly, which wasn't exactly quick, with my 6 month pregnant belly that has led me to waddle more than walk. Again, I know, another non well thought out plan. Hmph!

 _April!_

I heard him call out to me again. I can hear the rising annoyance in his voice. Too bad for him, I am going to make my valiant attempt at an escape.

I tried so hard to make it to my hideout, but my waddle proved too slow for Hover Avery's power walk down the corridor of Grey-Sloan.

 _Stop! Where do you think you are going?_

He questioned me as he caught me around the waist. He could not fully envelope his arms around my ever-growing belly so I tried to wiggle out. But as usual, he just wrapped both his arms around my waist and held me to his body instead.

 _Ok, fine, I give up_. I turned to him and smiled innocently, hoping to use my 'charm' that seemed to work on him.

 _Hi Jackson! What's up?_

I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

 _I'm on my way to the lounge to take a break! Come join me!_

I tried to drag him down the corridor. Hover Avery did not budge. He continued glaring at me while his hands soothingly rubbed my back, belying his glare.

 _April! A four hour surgery?! Seriously? Have you forgotten what it means to take it slow?_

I winced under his intense glare. Damn, those green eyes! When he is happy, they are the most gorgeous eyes. But when he is mad, like now, those eyes are rather terrifying.

I looked down at my feet and feebly apologised.

 _It was too good a case to pass on! I am sorry! But I can still work, you know! I'm pregnant, not an invalid! You don't have to surveil me all the time!_

And I burst into tears. Another side-effect of being pregnant. I randomly burst into tears. Especially when my husband is reprimanding me for doing my job! What kind of a head of the hospital is he? Wanting an employee to slacken just because she has a baby in utero?! Has he forgotten that nepotism is for the weak?

I heard him sigh and release his arms around me.

 _Babe! I know you can work but I just want you and our baby to be safe and out of harm's way._

He wiped my tears away and cupped my cheeks.

 _I am sorry for being overbearing but I can't help but worry. I have never had to take care of a pregnant woman and I am so out of my league here. I have to protect you, that's all I know._

He planted a kiss on my forehead while I hugged him and rested my head against his chest. It was my favourite spot, where I could hear the thumps of his heart.

 _Oh Jackson! You should have told me your worries. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry for not seeing your viewpoint but don't worry, our baby and I are just fine._

I tried to reassure him. He pulled back and smiled at me. Oh those eyes! Back to happy again! He kissed me and I took any chance to indulge in a little PDA with my husband.

 _Cut it out lovebirds! And get to work! Avery, what kind of an example are you setting here?_

Dr Bailey admonished us, forcing us to pull away from each other.

 _Wait for me for lunch! I have one more pre-op and I will come find you in the lounge_.

Jackson kissed me lightly on the lips before walking away. But of course, he needed to get the last word in. He turned around and reminded me one more time.

 _Off your feet April! You better be resting in the lounge when I come find you!_

And Hover Avery returned again. But all was good now. I am happy and my husband is happy. And it is finally time for lunch! Looking forward to that awesome fries with peanut butter! No, they don't serve it that way but my husband will be getting it for me regardless.

Life is good.


End file.
